During the construction of buildings and structures, object or bodies are fixedly associated or rigidly mounted with respect to structural frame members such as wood or metal studs. After the bodies are mounted to the structural frame members, sheet material such as drywall, paneling or plywood is placed over the structural members, concealing the bodies mounted to the structural members. Before the building or structure is complete, the sheet material must be cut or pierced to expose the bodies. Generally, the bodies are used for communicating electricity to or as light fixtures predetermined locations in the building.